The present invention relates generally to computer access ports and methods of securing them from unauthorized entry and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a computer access port locking device.
A computer will typically have a number of access ports in its housing. Among the computer devices installed in these access ports are floppy disk drives, removable hard drives, PC MCA card slots, tape drives, CD ROM drives, removable memory, ethernet and lan ports, and others. When valuable or sensitive data are stored on any of the storage devices or associated media, or when removal or tampering with any of these devices would cause unacceptable harm or disruption of normal activity, the user must find a way to secure the computer's access ports or risk such harm or disruption.
The means for securing computer access ports should not only prevent insertion or removal of any device or media. It should also, at the same time, allow free flow of needed air circulation about the device and allow access to visual parameters such as the drive activity light, whether or not a device is installed in the port, and whether or not media, if any, is installed in a device. Some physical access should also be provided, such as the ability to plug into a headphone jack in a CD ROM drive.
One example of the need for such a computer access port locking device is in the banking industry. Electronic banking transactions and data backups are many times conducted after business hours automatically via modem when there are no bank personnel present to monitor the computers. Tampering with the computers and the devices and media installed in them that store sensitive financial data would cause great harm to the bank.
One proposed solution to this problem involves a metal plate which is installed in a computer's floppy disk drive slot and extends around the bottom of the computer to a locking mechanism in the back of the computer housing. While this may prevent insertion or removal of a device or media in the computer, it does not allow use of the access port and device at the same time.
Another proposed solution is a locking door which covers the access port. Unfortunately, the locking door also blocks needed air circulation and prevents visual access to the device. The headphone jack on a CD ROM drive is blocked if a locking door is used. Furthermore, additional expenses are encountered in the manufacture of the computer since the door, hinges, and lock mechanism must be made a part of the computer housing itself.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for locking a computer access port that also allows adequate air circulation, prevents the unauthorized installation or removal of the device and associated media, and provides visual and partial physical access to the device.